Paradis Perdu
by Florilegee
Summary: Les hommes ne sont pas aussi seuls qu'ils ne le croivent. Ely va l'apprendre à ses dépends, sa vie devenant un enjeux pour tous...
1. Prologue

**Paradis Perdu**

_Par Florilège

* * *

_

"**6 768 091 990** de personnes existent sur Terre,

**L**es hommes se sont toujours crus les seuls habitants de ce monde, et pourtant... Ils sont la création _d'entités supérieures_, une race à leur effigie, si précieuse et fragile. Cette même race ne sait rien de ce qui l'entoure, des autres qui cohabitent avec elle.  
Bien de créatures vivent avec eux, se fondant dans leur société. Deux clans se distinguent, marqués par des **conflits incessants** pendant des milliers d'années, pour la domination de cet univers. Néanmoins, un équilibre fragile a été trouvé entre les deux parties, en vu de le protéger ainsi que leurs races.

**E**ly va en être propulsée dedans sans le vouloir. Elle va découvrir cette nouvelle facette du monde dans lequel elle vit, où les tensions sont tendues l'extrême. Sa nouvelle présence présente le risque de faire basculer l'état des choses, ranimant une _ancienne rumeur_..."

* * *

Bonjour à tous,

Pour ceux qui suivaient mon ancienne histoire Instincts Naturels, j'ai préféré l'arrêter. Je n'ai pas l'expérience suffisante pour continuer cette histoire, là où je le désirais. Donc, je me suis investie dans un nouveau projet **Paradis Perdu.**

J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que l'ancien. J'y mets bien plus de volonté, et d'acharnement. Je tiens beaucoup à cette nouvelle histoire, et j'espère que vous aussi plus tard. Le premier chapitre sera publié en plus de ce prologue, qui sert plus de résumé qu'autre chose.

Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous la bienvenue dans mon monde...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Une rencontre incongrue**

**

* * *

**

**S**es paupières lourdes, Ely avait du mal à sortir de son rêve étrange. Toujours le même depuis qu'elle était enfant. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, n'entendant que des murmures siffler dans l'air, dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Au début, elle en eu pleurait toutes les nuits, la peur au ventre de se rendormir. Maintenant, elle avait appris à faire avec, et quelque fois elle se surprenait à rêver d'un homme, le visage caché par la pénombre. Sa présence lui faisait ressentir un sentiment de réconfort. Mais dès qu'elle s'approchait de lui, il disparaissait pour laisser place à nouveau à la pénombre. Ely sentit un bras lui frôler la taille pour l'emprisonner. Thomas était rentré tard cette nuit, bien après qu'elle s'était résignée à aller se coucher sans lui. Ils travaillaient ensemble dans une clinique universitaire, lui en temps qu'interne en chirurgie, et elle infirmière aux urgences. Leur histoire se résumait uniquement au sexe, pas de sentiments. Thomas n'avait pas le temps de s'investir comme il le fallait dans une relation à cause de son travail. Néanmoins, il s'était surpris à tomber sous le charme de cette nouvelle infirmière. Il n'avait pas su résister aux yeux bleus transperçant de la jeune fille, à sa chevelure mi-ondulée et bouclée châtain. Elle avait un caractère fort et indépendant, du genre à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par quiconque. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle s'occupait d'un blessé grave que les urgentistes venaient de sortir d'un carambolage. Ely avait pris les commandes telle un médecin l'aurait fait. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue, au moment de son arrivé qu'il était un interne, et elle l'avait renvoyé à ses affaires pour qu'il la laisse faire son travail. A ce moment précis, Thomas était tombé sous son charme. Par la suite, Il essuyait tous les refus de la jeune femme, qui prétextait que ça ne l'intéressait pas de sortir avec un interne. Mais elle avait fini par succomber, à a sa manière néanmoins. Un soir, alors que Thomas s'était résilié à tirer un trait sur elle, Ely l'avait rejoint dans la salle de garde des employés. Elle avait fixé les règles sur leur relation, avant de finir par passer les dernières heures en sa compagnie. Un souvenir impérissable pour le jeune interne. Depuis, trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis cette nuit. Leur relation n'était restée secrète qu'une semaine, avant que tout la clinique ne s'en aperçoive. Mais les règles avaient subsisté, pas de sentiments ou autre chose qui pourrait s'apparenter à une quelconque relation. Ely ouvrit avec difficulté ses paupières, et dut attendre quelques secondes pour laisser sa vue se rétablir correctement pour qu'elle puisse lire l'heure affichée sur son réveil.

_Et merde. Souffla-t-elle

_Quoi ? lui demande lascivement Thomas, qui en profita pour lui déposer un baiser au creux du cou

_Il est sept heures passées, je dois être au boulot pour huit heures.

_C'est bon, tu es à peine à dix minutes en bus de la clinique. Tu as encore le temps de flemmarder avec moi au lit.

_Oui, mais si je manque celui qui arrive, je serai mal ! Et toi, tu bosses pas ce matin, toi ?

_J'ai réussi à gratter quelques heures en rabe.

_Salop ! Et est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? demanda Ely en se retournant pour faire face à son amant

_J'ai pas eu le courage de rentrer chez moi à deux heures du matin, et ton appart était sur la chemin d'un pote. Et puis, je voulais te faire une petite surprise ce matin. Ce n'est pas interdit je crois, non ?

_Je sais pas, ça dépend de la surprise. Rajouta-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui

_ Je crois qu'elle commençait comme ça.

**T**homas s'approcha d'Ely, et lui déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres. La jeune femme laissa glisser ses mains sur sa taille, et il en profita pour la faire basculer sur le dos. Il approfondit son baiser, emprisonnant le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains. Puis, il descendit doucement et tendrement une main dans le dos de celle-ci pour la rapprocher un peu plus contre lui. Ely laissa ses bras s'enrouler autour du cou de son ami, répondant à son baiser ardemment. Cependant, elle posa ensuite ses mains contre son torse pour le repousser délicatement.

_Thomas arrête, c'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie. Mais je suis déjà en retard, j'ai pas envie de me faire jeter par l'autre pour changer.

_T'inquiètes, je comprends. On se rattrapera ce soir, ok ? On se retrouve ici, ou chez moi ?

_He ben, qu'est-ce que t'as en ce moment ? T'es en manque sérieux ou quoi ?

_Peut-être. Répondit-il en rigolant

_Je peux pas ce soir, je sors avec des anciennes amies du lycée. Je t'en avais parlé la semaine dernière. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on était un couple, on n'est pas obligé de se voir tous les soirs. On se voit assez comme ça au boulot.

_Ouai.

**C**e dernier mot, il l'avait comme craché. Sa journée venait d'être gâchée par la réponse d'Ely. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle dès le premier regard, et il pensait que la situation qu'elle lui avait proposée lui conviendrait, étant donné qu'il serait quand même avec elle. Mais, désormais, il en voulait plus. Il désirait partager une véritable relation avec elle, la présenter à ses parents, passer des soirées entières avec elle à regarder des films ou à faire autre chose, faire de véritables soirées où il pourrait se vanter d'être aux bras d'une des plus belle fille de Paris. Mais par ces simples mots, elle venait de réduire à néant ses rêves, et elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Ely sortit du lit, étirant les muscles de ses bras et de son dos endolories. Elle contourna le paravent qui séparait son coin chambre, de celui du salon, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle en profita pour allumer à fond sa chaine hifi sur le dernier CD qui y avait été mis. De loin, elle entendit Thomas grogné dans le lit.

_Tu n'avais qu'à rentrer chez toi cette nuit !

**E**ly se boucla dans la salle de bain à clé, au cas où l'envie de monsieur aurait certaines idées qui ne la rendraient plus en retard qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Elle retira son caleçon, et son débardeur qui faisaient office de pyjama. Elle fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire, avant de se glisser dedans. Le jet d'eau chaude finit par la sortir de sa courte nuit. Elle aimait ces petits moments quotidiens agréables. Mais ce matin, elle devait faire vite. Elle sortit de la douche rapidement, et finit se faire sa toilette. Vêtue d'une simple serviette, elle sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain. Elle trébucha sur l'une de ses bottes qu'elle avait jetées négligemment la veille. Elle poussa un juron en se frottant le pied pour faire passer la douleur, pendant que Thomas se moquait d'elle sans le cacher.

_Vas-y, moque toi encore et tu vas subir ma vengeance.

_Ouh j'ai peur. Continua Thomas à rigoler

_Ok, tu joues sur ce terrain. Tu vas le regretter mon cher, plus de sexe pendant un temps que moi seule détermine. Déclara-t-elle en mettant en valeur mon corps

_Quoi ? Ah, c'est injuste !

_T'avais qu'à pas te foutre de moi.

Pour asseoir sa sanction, elle fit tomber sa serviette en se dirigeant vers son armoire en sélectionnant un débardeur et un short.

_Tu me fais quoi là Ely ?

_Je m'habille, tu n'as rien contre ça ? sollicita Ely en mettant ses sous-vêtements

**E**ly prit ses vêtements, et les enfila en vitesse. C'était la pleine période estivale, Paris était vide de tous ses habitants remplacés par des touristes qui arrivaient en masse. Une vague de chaleur inhabituelle était tombée sur la ville depuis deux semaines déjà. Il était à peine 7h30, et l'appartement était quasiment un four. Elle prit une paire de bottine, et s'installa sur le lit. Elle les lassa d'un geste rapide. Ely se pencha gracieusement près de son amant, et lui déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Il tenta de l'approfondir en glissant ses mains derrière sa nuque, mais elle se dégagea aussitôt.

_Non, non. Tu ne m'auras pas. Tu es consigné, c'est tout. On se voit tout à l'heure à la clinique, ok ?

_On verra.

_Va prendre une douche, glacée de préférence. Rajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil

**E**ly prit son sac d'une main, et se précipita vers sa porte d'entrée, riant à gorge déployée. Elle descendit quatre à quatre les marches de son immeuble, l'ascenseur étant encore en panne depuis le début de l'été. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la montre vissée à son poignet : huit heures moins le quart, et le prochain bus était dans cinq minutes. Ca allait être juste, et elle n'avait pas encore pris son café, son seul carburant. Elle passa son sac en bandoulière, et en sortit une paire de lunettes, telles que celles que portent les aviateurs. C'était son grand-père qui les lui avait données, un aviateur américain les lui avait offertes après la grande guerre. Ces lunettes étaient un cadeau précieux pour Ely, jamais elle ne pourrait s'en débarrasser. Elle ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble menant à la rue, et d'un pas rapide, elle se dirigea en direction de son arrêt de bus. Elle jeta un regard rapide à son montre, normalement. Si elle coupait à travers le parc, elle avait une chance de l'avoir. Ely se mit quasiment à courir, évitant les gens qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Par chance, le petit parc qui bordait son immeuble était ouvert, malgré la présence de quelques clochards qui commençaient déjà à boire leur canette de bière de bon matin. Elle en reconnaissait certains qui venaient souvent faire des petits séjours à la clinique pour diverses raisons. Elle baissa le regard, cacha comme elle put son visage de peur qu'ils la reconnaissent. Malheureusement, ils avaient une bonne mémoire des personnes qui les prennent en charge généralement, et il n'était pas bon qu'ils vous revoient dans la rue, surtout de si bonne heure. Ely poussa un soupir de soulagement après avoir fini de traverser le parc. Néanmoins, elle aperçut à quelques mètres le bus s'arrêter à son arrêt. Elle propulsa ses jambes dans sa direction, les poumons en feux causés l'effort physique plutôt inhabituel pour la jeune femme. Mais le temps qu'elle parvienne à son arrêt, le bus était déjà reparti pleins à craquer.

_Et merde ! proféra-t-elle

**E**ssoufflée, elle prit appuie sur ses cuisses pour reprendre son souffle. Elle entendit un petit ricanement derrière elle. Un homme était assis sur le banc de l'arrêt, se roulant une cigarette. Un petit rictus se dessinait à la commissure de ses lèvres, se moquant ouvertement d'Ely. Elle se tourna vers lui, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

**I**l ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, trop absorbé par le mouvement qu'il effectuait pour bien finaliser sa préparation. Ely était déjà assez énervée d'avoir manqué son bus, et l'attitude de cet inconnu n'améliorait en rien la chose.

_Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, faites-le. Sinon, je vous prierai de garder vos mimiques pour vous, compris ?

**L**e jeune inconnu lécha allégrement sa cigarette roulée, puis tassa le tout contre sa cuisse. Puis, il se leva de toute sa hauteur pour faire face à Ely. Il faisait au moins une tête de plus qu'elle, mais cela ne la déstabilisa pas le moindre du monde. Sa chevelure blonde lui tombait sur son front, perlant de petites gouttes de sueurs. Sa carrure était imposante, et plutôt musclée d'après ce que laissait entrevoir son t-shirt. D'un geste hautain, il passa l'une de ses mains fines dans ses cheveux dorés. Ely put enfin apercevoir les traits gracieux et parfaits de son visage. Mais, ceux sont ses yeux qui l'attirèrent. Ils étaient d'un gris acier profond, hypnotisant. Elle était captivée par ceux-ci, elle ne pouvait s'en détacher. Elle était bien contente de porter ses lunettes de soleil, comme ça l'inconnu ne pouvait voir la façon dont elle le scrutait. Cet homme était tout simplement irréel, sortit tout droit d'un livre fantastique.

_Vous avez un problème ? réplica-t-il

**E**ly fut comme sortie de son rêve. Elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de l'inconnu, malgré le ton dur et cassant qu'il venait d'employer envers elle.

_Pardon ? répliqua aussitôt Ely en le dévisageant

_Je ne crois pas à avoir besoin de répéter.

_Pour qui vous vous prenez là ? Vous vous foutez ouvertement de ma gueule, et après vous faites celui qui est offusqué ? Je rêve là !

**I**l porta sa cigarette à la bouche, et sortit un zipper de sa poche pour l'allumer. Il tira dessus longuement, puis cracha la fumée au visage d'Ely pour la faire enrager un peu plus. La jeune femme serra ses poings si forts, qu'elle sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer douloureusement dans la peau. Elle allait lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se démonter face à ce genre de type arrogant. Elle lui arracha la cigarette des lèvres brusquement, et l'écrasa par terre.

_Fumer n'est pas bon pour la santé, vous devriez le savoir.

_Je vous conseille de ne plus jamais faire ça une nouvelle fois, au risque de le regretter.

**E**ly fut étonnée de l'entendre proférer cette menace, au point que le sentiment de fierté qui était monté en elle, retomba aussitôt plus bas. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui, la tête haute.

_Pour qui vous vous prenez pour me menacer comme ça, hein ? Je vous préviens de suite, je ne suis pas le genre de femme qui se rabaisse à la moindre menace, alors gardez les pour vous. Vous n'êtes qu'un type arrogant qui joue au gros dur pour impressionner les gens. Vous auriez mieux intérêt à revoir votre sal caractère, car un jour vous tomberez sur qui ne s'écrasera pas devant vous !

**S**ur ce, elle tourna les talons. Elle était trop énervée contre lui pour rester ici à attendre le prochain bus. Elle avait besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose, et la marche y serait une bonne façon. Ca lui laisserait le temps de reprendre son calme avant de travailler, sinon elle risquerait de s'emporter sur quelqu'un d'autre qui ne l'aurait pas mérité. Ely passa une main dans ses cheveux, pour faire retomber la tension qui l'oppressait mais rien à faire. Surtout lorsqu'elle entendit cela.

_Faudrait peut-être pensé à soigner vos pulsions !

**E**lle se retourna folle de rage pour lui faire face, et lui fit un signe avec son bras pour lui faire comprendre sa pensée. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, en s'apercevant qu'il était bien plus près qu'elle ne le croyait. Elle se prit les pieds dans un objet trainant pas terre, et tomba à la renverse. Ely essaya d'amortir sa chute avec ses mains, mais ses avants bras râpèrent contre le sol goudronné. Le jeune inconnu s'approcha d'elle les mains dans les poches, leur visage n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

_Je crois qu'on est quitte maintenant, non ?

_Allez vous faire foutre !

_Insolente, et vulgaire en plus ?

_Arrogant, et abus de lui-même ? Que c'est navrant, je préfère être vulgaire que de vous ressembler. Et laissez-moi deviner, je vais devoir me relever toute seule, vu que votre côté macho vous conseillera de ne pas me tendre la main. Je me trompe ?

**I**l partit dans un fou rire, dévoilant ses dents blanches qui étincelait à la lumière. Comment ce genre d'homme pouvait-il exister ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi détestable, et… fascinant à la fois ? Il n'y avait aucun doute, Ely était attiré par cet homme mystérieux. Il avait tous les atouts pour attirer les femmes qu'il voulait, même si son caractère laissait à désirer. Néanmoins, il fit un geste envers elle qui la surpris. Il lui tendit la main, attendant plus qu'un peu de bonne volonté de sa part pour l'aider à la relever. Elle souleva un sourcil, montrant son interrogation face à ce comportement.

_Comme quoi, je ne suis pas aussi mauvais que vous ne le pensiez. Je suis généreux de temps en temps.

_Je vous fais aussi pitié que ça ? rétorqua Ely sur un ton plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, gardez la pour les autres.

**E**ly se releva avec difficulté, en prenant appui sur le mur. Elle épousseta légèrement ses vêtements recouverts de poussières.

_Vous voyez, je n'ai besoin de vous. Vous n'avez aucune raison de rester là.

_Je vous propose mon aide, et voilà comment vous me remerciez. Lança-t-il en croisant les bras

_Vous savez où vous pouvez la mettre votre aide, hein ? Dans…

_Merci, je crois connaître la fin. En espérant que le pire advienne pour vous ! la coupa-t-il en tournant les talons

_C'est ça, cassez-vous ! cria-t-elle à son adresse. Je te jure, que des cons. Souffla Ely

_Je vous ai entendus ! répliqua-t-il un peu plus loin, une main levée

_Tant mieux pour vous !

**C**ette rencontre l'avait mise hors d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien plus le pousser à réagir de manière aussi brutale. Après tout, tout ça n'était qu'un pur accident, il n'avait qu'à mieux regarder ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Ely n'avait pas besoin de regarder sa montre pour savoir qu'elle était déjà bien en retard. Elle allait se faire tuer par sa bosse, vu que c'était déjà la troisième fois dans le mois. Heureusement, elle compensait en restant plus tard le soir. Mais elle allait se faire siffler dans les oreilles. Ely se mit à courir dans la rue, prenant quelques raccourcis pour rejoindre son lieu de travail. Elle avait déjà un quart d'heure de retard quand elle parvint enfin aux portes de la clinique. Elle fit un petit signe de tête aux employées de l'accueil qui étaient déjà surchargées de travail. La jeune femme se faufila comme elle le pouvait à travers les couloirs en direction des vestiaires pour les infirmières. Par chance, elle n'avait pas encore croisé sa chef de service. Elle était essoufflée en parvenant enfin à sa destination, mais une personne l'attendait. Une petite femme, coupe au carrée lui donnant un air encore plus stricte. Les mains sur ses hanches, elle semblait attendre impatiemment Ely.

_Mlle Silvor, j'ai eu l'audace d'espérer que vous seriez à l'heure ce matin comme vous me l'aviez promis. Mais à ce que je vois, vos paroles n'ont pas la même valeur que les miennes. Si je compte bien, cela fait la quatrième fois que vous êtes en retard ce mois-ci, ça commence à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

_Je… tenta Ely de s'expliquer

_Je ne veux pas de vos explications sordides ! hurla sa chef de service, j'en ai plus qu'assez de vos manières ! Vous vous croyez tout permis parce que votre grand-mère est amie avec le directeur de l'hôpital, hein ? Sachez que ça ne se passe pas comme ça avec moi, vous êtes sous mon autorité ! A la prochaine erreur, même la plus moindre, vous pourrez dire au revoir à cette clinique ! J'espère que vous m'avez compris mademoiselle !

_Laissez-moi au moins la possibilité de…

_Je n'ai pas été assez claire ?

_Si madame.

_Très bien, je préfère. La prochaine fois que vous ne me dites pas la réponse que j'attends, ça sera la dernière. Je ne veux aucun turbulent dans mon groupe, et vous êtes en haut de la liste pour en être expulsée. Sachez que j'ai bien d'autres candidats bien plus qualifiés pour vous remplacer. Sur ce, habillez-vous un peu plus décemment, je vous veux dans cinq minutes aux urgences.

**A**u moment où sa chef de service passa la porte, Ely poussa un soupir de soulagement, cela aurait pu être bien pire. Elle l'avait déjà vu humilier certaines infirmières devant tout le personnel de tout l'hôpital, ainsi que devant des patients, les enfonçant plus bas que sous terre. Cette fois, elle l'avait fait seule à seule avec Ely, parce qu'elle savait que la jeune infirmière était douée, et bien plus efficace que certaines. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se passer d'elle, ce qui la faisait d'autant plus enrager. Ely se changea rapidement, enfilant sa tenue de travail, et se précipita au service des urgences. Bien entendu, celui-ci était bondé comme tous les jours. La journée commençait drôlement bien !

**L**a jeune femme se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers son service : les urgences. Il était à peine huit heures passée, et les patients engorgeaient déjà la salle. Cette journée allait être longue, très longue. Ely pressa le pas en rassemblant rapidement les cheveux d'une main, pour former une sorte de queue de cheval. Elle entra dans le bureau des admissions, sans frapper, et prit le premier dossier qui lui tombait sous la main. Elle l'examine d'un œil rapide pour savoir à quoi s'attendre.

_Salut Ely, ça va ? T'as une petite mine ce matin. La salua Carole, pendant qu'elle enregistrait un patient

_Je viens de me faire souffler dans les bronches par la mégère ! Elle ne me laissera jamais cinq minutes de repos celle la.

_Elle sait que tu as du potentiel. Tu maîtrises bien plus d'actes médicaux que les internes en général. Et bien plus rapide en plus ! C'est pas pour rien que certains médecins ont plus confiants en toi, qu'en leurs élèves. Et ça ne fait que deux ans que tu es là. Tout ça ne peut jouer qu'en ta faveur, faut pas t'étonner après qu'elle ne te lâche plus.

_Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas m'aider. Rectifia Ely en haussant des épaules Bon, je vais bosser, avant de me faire jeter par tu sais qui !

_Bon courage, la journée n'est pas prête d'être finie ! soupira Carole en prenant un nouveau dossier que venait lui remettre un patient

**E**ly sortit de la pièce donnant dans le couloir, et ouvrit la porte coulissante qui donnait sur la salle d'attente. Elle n'était là que depuis un quart d'heure, et le nombre de personne avait doublé ! Elle regarda une seconde fois le nom du patient sur son dossier, avant de l'appeler. Un jeune homme se leva, la main recouverte par un tissu ensanglanté. Il possédait un charme indéniable avec ses cheveux châtains qui lui tombaient près de la nuque. Il était plutôt grand, et possédait une belle musculature, qui illustrait bien le fait qu'il devait exercer une profession manuelle ou physique. Les traits de son visage étaient fins, et mettait en avant ses lèvre fines. Mais ce qui frappa Ely, ce fut son regard. Ses yeux aciers ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de son inconnu. Non, c'étaient les mêmes. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle resta hébétée à cette vue. Mais lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, elle reprit aussitôt une attitude plus professionnelle, et adressa d'un signe de la main la direction à suivre. Le jeune homme lui décrocha un sourire qui aurait fait tomber par terre n'importe quelle femme. Il savait y faire, mais Ely ne comptait pas se laisser amadouer par lui.

_On va se mettre dans la salle numéro 2, juste à votre gauche.

**E**lle passa devant lui, et lui ouvrit la porte. Il lui souffla un petit merci, et les notes musicales de sa voix eurent un effet étrange sur Ely. Elle secoua sa tête pour faire partir cette sensation, et referma la porte derrière elle.

_Asseyez-vous sur la table d'examen. Je vais vous faire les premiers soins en attendant qu'un médecin arrive.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Ely posa le dossier sur la table juste à côté, le laissant bien en vu pour le médecin. Elle tombera sûrement encore sur un de ces internes pas fichus de savoir prendre de véritables décisions, sans un titulaire à leur côté. Elle prit une paire de gants en plastique, et se dirigea vers son patient.

_On va commencer par enlever ce bout de tissus, il ne sert plus à grand-chose, à part de provoquer une infection.

**A**vec soins, elle enleva le tissu qui faisait office de compresse du bras du jeune homme, révélant quatre belles entailles qui avaient écorchées la peau profondément. Ely pouvait deviner la douceur sa peau, à travers les gants caoutchouteux. Ses mains étaient grandes et musclées. De la corne apparaissait en bas de sa paume, ainsi que sur ses doigts.

_Vous vous êtes faits ça comment, si ça n'est pas indiscret ?

_Un jeune tigre, qui n'est pas encore très docile.

_C'est ce que je vois ! Je pense qu'il va vous falloir quelques vaccins, ainsi que des antibiotiques pour éviter tout risque d'infections.

**E**ly remonta un peu plus la manche de sa chemise, pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres blessures. Elle remarqua la présence de cicatrices plus ou moins anciennes, ressemblant toutes plus ou moins à sa blessure actuelle. Ely était soulagée de devoir se concentrer sur cette partie de son corps. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la salle d'examen, elle n'avait pas osé une seule fois croiser de nouveau son regard troublant.

_Vous avez souvent ce genre de plaies ? demanda Ely, sans montrer son inquiétude

_C'est le risque du métier ! réplica-t-il en souriant

_Comment ça ?

_Je suis dompteur de félins. Je travaille dans un cirque. Je l'ai pourtant mentionné dans les papiers que m'a donnés votre collègue.

_Les détails administratifs ne me concernent pas monsieur, je ne suis là que pour vous donner les premiers soins avant qu'un médecin vienne vous examiner. S'expliqua la jeune femme en lui jetant un regard espiègle avec un sourire aux lèvres

« Si bien-sûr il se décide un jour de se montrer » pensa-t-elle, en déposant une compresse sur la blessure, après l'avoir désinfectée minutieusement.

_J'ai pourtant la certitude que vous pouvez très bien vous en sortir sans lui !

_Je ne suis qu'une infirmière, il ne faut pas l'oublier ! Chacun doit rester à sa place, c'est comme ça. Maintenant, je vais vous faire une prise de sang, pour vérifier qu'il n'y a aucun problème, couchez-vous sur le dos s'il vous plaît.

_C'est vous le chef.

**E**ly ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette réplique. Elle l'aida à se positionner, en maintenant son bras blessé. Elle se positionna vers son bras intact, et commença la procédure habituelle. Elle forma un garrot au milieu de son membre pour faire ressortir les veines.

_Vous avez de très belles veines. Dit-elle en enfonçant l'aiguille dans le bras de son patient

_C'est le plus beau compliment que vous puissiez me faire.

**E**ly se mordit la lèvre inférieure, son attitude avec ce patient était tout sauf professionnelle. Elle n'avait pas à sympathiser avec lui d'une telle manière, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Cet homme avait un pouvoir étonnant sur elle, comme si elle ne pouvait pas lui résister.

_Vous allez finir par me donner votre prénom ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire espiègle au bord des lèvres. En plus, ce n'est pas équitable, vu que vous connaissez le mien.

_Ca ne dépasserait pas les limites de la relation professionnelle entre une infirmière et son patient ? répondit Ely, en mettant un second tube pour récolter le sang qui coulait

_Il n'y a personne d'autres que nous deux, qui pourrait le découvrir ? Et puis, ça serait si terrible de me le donner ?

**E**ly réfléchit quelques secondes à la question. Il n'avait pas tord, elle ne risquait rien à lui révéler cette petite part de son intimité.

_Ely. Murmura-t-elle

_Moi c'est Stefan. J'aurai bien aimé vous serrer la main, mais les deux sont indisponibles.

_Vous vous rattraperez plus tard ! renchérit-elle en riant Et voilà, mon travail se finit là.

_Vous devriez sourire plus souvent, cela illumine votre visage.

**E**n entendant ces mots, le visage d'Ely s'empourpra. Gênée, elle avait posé son regard dans le sien, pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de se moquer d'elle. A son grand malheur, ce geste ne fit qu'empirer la situation. La sincérité transperçait son regard, amplifiant le mal être de la jeune infirmière. Le médecin profita de cet instant pour faire son entrée dans la salle d'examen. Il n'avait pas fait attention à l'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce, ne se préoccupant pour le moment que du dossier de son patient. Ely rompit aussitôt le charme qui s'était tissé entre elle et Stefan. Elle s'empara des tubes, remplis du sang de Stefan pour les mettre dans une pochette, qu'elle irait déposer elle-même au centre d'analyse. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Stefan posé sur elle, alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Elle remplit une petite fiche, qu'elle glissa avec les tubes. Le médecin finit par enfin se tourner vers elle.

_Je suis content d'être tombé sur vous Mlle Silvor, ça me donne du travail en moins.

_J'ai fait les prises de sang, je vais de suite les faire analyser.

_Très bien, bon travail. Je prends le relai. Vous pouvez y aller.

**E**ly ne rajouta rien, et se dirigea vers la porte. Néanmoins, elle se savait observée, bien que le médecin fût occupé à examiner les blessures de Stefan. Elle savait qu'il ne cesserait de la regarder, si elle restait là. Elle finit par ouvrir la porte d'un geste rapide. Les bruits continus régnant dans le couloir, la ramenèrent sur terre. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait cessé de respirer à partir du moment où le médecin s'était adressé à elle. Elle emplit ses poumons d'air, et repartit dans la quotidienneté de son travail, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à lui.

* * *

Et voilà, comme promis, le premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis (le plus constructifs possible s'il vous plaît).

A très bientôt pour la publication du second chapitre!


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2:**

**Soirée entre filles

* * *

  
**

_T'as la cote ce soir Ely ! répliqua Marion après avoir jeté un regard dans la salle

_Pardon ?

_Ca fait à peine un quart d'heure qu'on est là, et il y a déjà deux mecs qui te matent à fond ! C'est con que tu ne sois plus célibataire.

_Premièrement, ma relation avec Thomas n'est pas exclusive, c'est juste pour le sexe. Deuxièmement, je suis sûre qu'ils ne me regardent pas moi.

**A**glaë se tourna à son tour, jouant le rôle d'arbitre entre les deux jeunes femmes. Elle repéra sans problème les deux hommes qui observaient son amie, sans se faire remarquer néanmoins.

_Navrée Ely, mais je donne raison à Marion. C'est vraiment dégueu, t'es la seule de nous trois à être casée, et tu intéresses les deux plus beaux mecs du bar. Je te hais.

_Arrêtez les filles ! C'est pas ma faute s'ils me regardent. Si vous vous voulez, je vais les voir pour leur dire que je ne suis pas intéressée, mais mes deux amies si. Se défendit Ely

_Tu ferais ça ? Je croyais que tu te considérais célibataire ? demanda Marion intriguée

_C'est exact, sauf que je n'ai pas envie de rentrer avec un homme ce soir, j'ai une journée demain qui s'annonce plutôt dure.

_C'est toujours la guerre avec ta chef ? Tu sais, si elle te harcèle trop, tu peux porter plainte.

**M**arion ne manquait jamais une occasion de mettre ses connaissances en avant. Elle faisait des études de droit à la Sorbonne, et projetait de passer prochainement le concours du Barreau pour rentrer à l'école d'avocat. Elle avait toujours été la plus intelligente d'elles trois, vouée à un avenir brillant. Elle faisait partie de la tête du classement de son master. Cette jolie blonde aux yeux bleus cachait bien des surprises aux autres, et marchaient sur les aprioris de la société. Aglaë était plus réservée, mais cette petite brune avait elle aussi bien réussie. Elle n'était pas partie dans de longues études, mais elle avait trouvé un travail stable dans une grande société immobilière de Paris. Elle s'était toujours sentie à l'aise dans ce milieu, et le maîtrisait parfaitement. Ely s'était toujours sentie comme un peu la tâche au sein du groupe. Elle ne gagnait, ou gagnerait, pas aussi bien que ces deux amies, bien qu'elle devait travailler bien plus ardemment, et que la moindre erreur pouvait coûter une vie humaine. Cependant, cela ne la dérangeait pas, et ses amies étaient fières d'elle, du fait qu'elle est enfin trouvée un milieu où elle se sentait à son aise. Jamais elles ne l'avaient dénigrée, bien au contraire.

**E**ly les avait rencontrées en rentrant au lycée français à Athènes. Son père était d'origine grecque, et il avait décidé de reprendre l'auberge familiale avec sa femme, d'origine française. Ils étaient partis tous les trois s'installer sur l'île de Kéa. La mère d'Ely lui avait assuré une éducation des plus rigoureuses. Alors qu'elle n'avait que 11 ans, ses parents avaient décidé de l'envoyer en pension au lycée français d'Athènes pour parfaire ses études. Le père de Marion possédait une entreprise dans la ville, il avait décidé de s'y installer avec sa famille. Marion était née dans ce pays antique, son père l'avait aussitôt inscrite dans ce lycée. Il voulait qu'elle suive une éducation française. Seule Aglaë était d'origine pure grecque. Ses parents avaient choisi de la placer dans le lycée français en raison de sa réputation, et en espérant que cela lui permettrait de partir en France pour continuer ses études supérieures. A partir du collège, les élèves pouvaient être mis en pension, pour leur assurer une meilleure réussite. C'est ainsi que les trois filles ont lié connaissances. Un lien unique s'était tissé entres elles, qui perdurait encore. A la fin de leur cycle, elles avaient décidé de partir à Paris ensemble pour entamer leurs études supérieures. Depuis, elles avaient toutes trois pris des chemins différents, mais elles se retrouvaient souvent autour d'un bon repas et d'un verre, pour ne pas se perdre de vue. Leur amitié était bien trop précieuse à leurs yeux.

_C'est gentil Marion, mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle me mène la vie dure parce qu'elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas me reprocher mon travail, et que je vaux bien plus que les autres. C'est sa manière de me pousser plus haut.

_Désolée de couper votre conversation les filles, mais nous devons renoncer à l'un de nos candidats ! intervint Aglaë

_De quoi tu parles ? Tu es encore sur ces types ? riposta Ely

_Une femme vient juste de le rejoindre. Mais je crois que t'as encore une chance, vu qu'il n'arrête pas de te fixer quand même. Putain, elle est canon ! Elle doit être mannequin ou quelque chose comme ça. Désolée Ely, mais tu ferais pas le poids face à elle.

_C'est gentil Aglaë, c'est fou comme tu sais toucher là où ça fait mal !

_Regarde par toi-même ! Je ne fais que décrire la simple et pure vérité.

**E**n ayant assez d'entendre les critiques de son amie, Ely se tourna pour voir de ses propres yeux ce mystérieux homme qui préoccupait tant Marion et Aglaë. Elle faillit en tomber de sa chaise en le remarquant. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, il fallait qu'elle tombe sur lui ce soir ! La femme qui l'accompagnait était tout aussi belle que lui. Ses cheveux roux lisses lui tombaient au milieu du dos. La finesse des traits de son visage mettait en valeur le même regard métallique que son voisin. Ses courbes gracieuses étaient des plus avantageuses. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'artifices pour embellir sa beauté, tout était parfait chez cette femme. Elle semblait aussi fragile qu'un brin d'herbe, pouvant se briser à n'importe quel moment. Deux créatures parfaites, éclipsant le reste de la place. Ely se retourna aussitôt vers le bar, priant de tout son être qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnue.

_Qu'est-ce qui te prend Ely ? s'inquiéta Aglaë

_Je le connais. Je l'ai rencontré ce matin à min arrêt de bus.

_C'est vrai ? s'empressa Marion qui remettait en place une ou deux mèches de sa chevelure, tu peux nous présenter alors ?

_Non ! Je n'ai jamais vu un type aussi arrogant que lui. Il prend tout le monde pour de la merde. Crois moi, mieux vaut éviter de fréquenter ce genre de mec.

_Si ce n'est que pour une nuit, ça me dérange pas. Réagit de suite la blonde

**A**ussitôt dit – aussitôt fait, Marion sauta de son siège et partit dans la direction de mon inconnu. Plus elle avançait, plus elle se sentait anxieuse à l'idée de lui adresser la parole. Néanmoins, elle continua à avancer vers eux, peu importe la présence de la fille. Une fois près d'eux, elle se sentit mal à l'aise, mais préféra passer outre cette sensation.

_Excusez-moi, cette place est prise ? demanda-t-elle avec assurance

**L**e jeune homme s'aperçut de sa présence, et souleva un sourcil interrogateur. La rousse ne dénia pas lui prêter attention, continuant à fixer quelque chose dans le vide. Marion prit ce silence pour une réponse affirmative. Elle tira donc la chaise, et s'installa en face de lui.

_J'ai remarqué que vous n'arrêtiez pas de fixer mon amie.

_C'est interdit ? répliqua-t-il aussitôt en buvant une gorgée de sa bière

_Non, bien-sûr que non. Mais elle se sent mal à l'aise, parce que vous voyez, elle a déjà un petit ami. Une histoire très sérieuse, il compte la demander en mariage. Enfin, vous comprenez, elle préférait que vous regardiez quelqu'un d'autre. Par contre, moi je suis libre. Si ça vous intéresse, je peux vous donner mon numéro.

**I**l la regarda étrangement, avant de porter à nouveau son regard sur Ely sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Marion se sentit vexée, mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant. Elle voulait conserver sa dignité, et il n'allait pas la lui prendre ce soir.

_Répondre est la moindre des choses. Ely avait raison, vous n'êtes qu'un con !

**E**n entendant le nom d'Ely, il fixa de nouveau son attention sur Marion. Son visage était rouge de colère.

_Qui est Ely ? demanda-t-il

**A** cette phrase, Marion se leva prestement, et quitta la table sans un mot. Le jeune homme avait compris à sa réaction qu'Ely était le nom de la jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré ce matin. Il s'était montré tranchant envers elle, car il n'avait pu l'identifier. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer tout au long de sa vie. Il émanait d'elle une étrange sensation qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais il semblait que Gwen ne ressentait pas la même chose, ce qui l'intriguait d'autant plus. Il n'aimait pas les questions sans réponses, et il aurait la réponse coûte que coûte à celle-ci. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière, ne cessant de fixer Ely, comme il le faisait depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Gwen était agacée par le comportement de son compagnon, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils perdaient leur temps dans un bar aussi minable.

_Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais Ian ? Ca me gave d'être ici, tous les mâles ne cessent de me dévisager. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de leur arracher leur tête !

_Calme toi Gwen, tu vas finir par nous faire remarquer.

_C'est pas toi qui a été traînée dans un bar miteux, alors que j'avais un rendez-vous important ce soir !

_Au contraire, je t'ai évitée un repas soporifique. Tu pourrais me remercier sale garce !

_Ferme-la sale impure ! Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils t'ont imposé à moi, j'aurai dû avoir bien mieux.

_Ca restera le mystère de ta vie ! En attendant, j'ai repéré un suceur dans le coin de la pièce, et il semble avoir trouvé une victime.

_Enfin un peu d'action ! s'exclama Gwen qui semblait avoir recouvré sa bonne humeur

**E**lle se tourna discrètement vers lui, pour mieux l'observer.

_Il est jeune celui-là. Il n'a pas encore le pouvoir d'hypnotiser ses futures victimes. Il va sûrement recourir à une drogue. Tu as repéré sa victime ?

_Cette fille. Indiqua-t-il d'un mouvement sa bouteille Ely

_Comme par hasard, elle les attire tous celle-là !

_La ferme Gwen !

_Mais dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas un petit faible pour elle ?

**I**l lui lança un regard glacial, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle aurait mieux à faire en se taisant, et en gardant pour elle ses réflexions. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, elle n'avait jamais pu le faire. Elle ne pensait qu'à elle, et des répercutions du fait qu'ils aient été choisis. Et pourtant, ensemble, c'étaient les meilleurs dans leur domaine. Personne ne parvenait à les égaler. Ian se sentait attiré par Ely, quelque chose les liait. Il avait perçu une étrange sensation ce matin au moment où il l'avait vue. Depuis, il n'avait cessé de penser à elle, au point de la suivre jusqu'ici. Heureusement le vampire présent donnait une raison à leur présence dans ce lieu. S'il n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait pas su quoi dire à Gwen. Quelque chose clochait avec cette femme, et il parviendra à le savoir.

**M**arion était retournée parmi ses amies. Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis, trop vexée par le refus qu'elle avait eu de la part de Ian. Aglaë et Ely étaient étonnées par son silence, et ce fut Ely qui prit les avants :

_Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

_Un shooter ! commanda Marion au barman

**E**lle posa un billet sur le comptoir, et avala cul sec son verre. Elle se sentait frustrée, en colère. Elle avait besoin de se défouler, et elle n'avait trouvé que l'alcool à porté de main. A son second verre, Aglaë lui prit des mains aussitôt. Elle savait très bien qu'avec Marion il fallait réagir le plus tôt possible, sinon la situation serait ingérable.

_A la place de te noyer dans l'alcool, dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé, ok ?

_C'est qu'un connard !

**U**n petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Ely. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil discret en direction de Ian, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

_Je te l'avais dit.

_La seule chose qu'il m'ait dite à un rapport avec toi ! s'emporta Marion, les larmes aux yeux

_Tu ne remarques pas que j'attire seulement les cinglés ou les dérangés ? Il y a toujours un problème avec eux. Il n'y a pas de quoi être jalouse, crois-moi !

_Ils ne regardent que toi à chaque fois qu'on sort ! On n'existe plus avec Aglaë, dès que t'es dans les parages.

_C'est pas faux ce qu'elle dit. Renchérit Aglaë d'un ton neutre

_Tournez-vous les filles, et regardez un peu autour de vous sérieux ! Tiens, regardes Aglaë, ce type ne fait que te reluquer. Et toi Marion, il y a ce type au fond qui ne t'a pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'on est là. J'ai même cru que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher quand on est arrivée. Arrêtez de vous rabaisser comme ça, ok ? Vous êtes canons sérieux !

**E**ly reprit sa place face au barman, et sirota tranquillement son mojito.

_Bon, c'est pas que, mais ça fait un moment que je me suis pas amusée moi ! s'exclama Aglaë en remontant son décolleté vulgairement pour plaisanter

Elle prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers le jeune homme que lui avait montré Ely. Marion s'excusa et partit aux toilettes pour refaire son maquillage. Ely se retrouvait seule au bar, profitant du calme pour se reposer l'esprit. Elle avait eu une très lourde journée, ayant sans cesses sa chef de service dans son dos. Thomas ne lui avait pas non plus adressé la parole, l'ignorant quasiment. Mais elle n'y avait pas fait véritablement attention, ne voulant pas se prendre la tête avec lui aujourd'hui. Un homme en profita pour prendre place à côté d'elle. C'était le type que lui avait montré Aglaë tout à l'heure. Il était encore plus étrange qu'elle ne le pensait.

_Puis-je ? demanda-t-il sur un ton venant d'un autre temps

**E**ly acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et reporta son attention sur sa boisson. Elle sentit des frissons la parcourir, comme si on courant d'air frais parcourait la salle. La peau de son hôte était bien plus pâle que d'ordinaire, on pouvait y voir les veines traverser son visage contrastant avec son épiderme. Mais il dégageait quelque chose de particulier, qui semblait attirer la jeune femme. Il tentait de capter son regard.

_Vous êtes ravissante mademoiselle.

**I**ntriguée, Ely se tourna vers lui. Elle se sentit dénuée de toute volonté, la respiration coupée. Ian était captivé par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, l'anxiété monta en lui comme une flèche. Gwen ressentit la même chose, à l'affut du moindre geste suspect du vampire. Ian remarqua que celui-ci avait la main au dessus du verre d'Ely, comme s'il y versait quelque chose dedans. C'était le moment, il devait agir. Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la jeune femme d'un pas décidé. Aglaë le vit et le suivit aussitôt. Gwen lui barra le passage, et la prit par le bras.

_Non, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Lâchez-moi !

**G**wen ne prit pas en compte les protestations d'Aglaë, et la força à s'asseoir sur une des chaises.

_Mon ami sait ce qu'il fait. C'est pour votre amie, alors restez en dehors de ça, compris !

_J'en ai rien à faire de ce que vous pouvez me dire ! Et moi aussi je sais ce que j'ai à faire, vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi. menaça Aglaë

**G**wen appuya sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, la forçant à se ranger à sa décision. Ian n'était plus qu'à un ou deux mètres du couple. Il s'interposa entre eux, en posant son bras sur l'épaule d'Ely. Ce geste a eu pour effet de la sortir dans la transe dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Le teint de son inconnu devint encore plus pâle en le voyant. Il retira aussitôt sa main du verre, et la posa sur sa cuisse, comme si de rien n'était.

_Je te dérange, mec ?

_Je ne le dirais pas de cette manière, mais j'avoue que oui. Je discutais tranquillement avec cette jeune demoiselle, avec qui vous semblez si familier.

_Peut-être parce qu'elle est ma copine.

**E**ly se tourna vers Ian, et le dévisagea avec de grands yeux ronds. Ce matin, il se moquait ouvertement d'elle, tentant de la rabaisser comme il le pouvait. Et ce soir, il se prétendait être son petit ami. C'en était trop pour la jeune femme, elle avait sûrement manqué quelque chose. Ely voulut prendre son verre pour l'aider à éclaircir ses idées, mais son supposé petit ami, l'en empêcha.

_Je te déconseille de boire ça chérie. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut y avoir dans ce genre de boisson.

_Pardon ? Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais ! Et puis, on ne sort pas ensemble. Je bois ce que je veux, et je parle avec qui je veux, compris ?

**E**ly se dégagea de lui en descendant de son siège. D'une main, elle but d'une seule traite le reste de son verre. Soudain, elle fut prise par une sorte de vertige. La salle tournait tout autour d'elle, et son esprit était embrouillé. Ian se précipita vers elle pour la soutenir. Au bout de quelques secondes, la jeune femme reprit ses esprits, et cette sensation étrange disparût. Elle se sépara de lui, se collant un peu plus contre l'homme qui l'avait abordé un peu plus tôt. En le touchant, elle fut étonnée par la fraicheur de sa peau, mais n'en prit pas compte sur le coup.

_Et si on allait autre part ? J'étouffe ici. Répliqua-t-elle en plantant son regard dans celui de Ian

_Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, vraiment pas. Vous devriez rester ici.

_Je n'ai pas de conseil à retenir de votre part. On y va.

**E**lle prit son compagnon par la main, et le guida à travers la foule vers la sortie. Celui-ci n'avait omis aucune objection, bien trop heureux de la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

_Et merde ! proféra Ian en les voyant partir

**I**l leur emboita le pas, faisant un signe de tête à Gwen pour qu'elle le suive. Les choses pouvaient dégénérer au moindre moment, et il avait besoin d'elle. Aglaë était devenue toute pâle après avoir vu son amie sortir avec cet étrange inconnu. Et elle ne voyait toujours pas sortir Marion des toilettes, elle commençait à paniquer, et Gwen le sentait au bout de ses doigts. Mais pourquoi avaient-elles choisi cet endroit pour sortir ?

**E**ly sentit un voile d'air lui caresser le visage. Elle avait agis sous l'impulsion, elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de finir sa soirée avec cet homme. Elle avait juste voulu en mettre à la vu de ce type qui lui cassait les pieds depuis ce matin. Indécise, elle se tourna vers son bienfaiteur pour clarifier la situation. Celui-ci était collé contre le mur, détendu et… Heureux ?

_Premièrement, je vous remercie d'être entré dans mon jeu, c'était vraiment sympathique. Mais, si je vous ai fait croire quoi que ce soit, j'en suis désolée. J'avais juste l'intention de faire un peu chier le type du bar, il a un peu gâché ma journée ce matin. J'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour lui rendre la pareille

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends. C'était un odieux personnage. On ne traite pas les femmes de cette manière.

**E**ly perçut une pointe d'accent dans la voix mélodieuse de son sauveur.

_Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, je me trompe ?

_Vous êtes observatrice, j'aime ça. En effet, je viens en effet d'un comté d'Écosse.

**L**e bel étranger commença à parler à Ely des pâtures de son pays d'origine, de son enfance. Le temps s'écoulait lentement en sa présence, elle buvait littéralement ses paroles enchantées. Elle ne remarqua pas que son étranger faisait référence à une époque bien lointaine. Il la mena près du Sacré Cœur, qui n'était pas très loin du bar où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ely sentit sa tête tourner légèrement, ses jambes devenant de plus en plus lourdes. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur les paroles mielleuses de son compagnon. Elle avait des difficultés à respirer correctement. Elle voulut s'agripper à quelque chose pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Son compagnon la maintint contre lui pour éviter à Ely de tomber, contre son corps glacé.

_Je suis navrée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. balbutia Ely qui voulut se retirer de son étreinte

**L**'inconnu ne lui répondit pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, il n'y avait personne. Elle était seule avec lui, ne pouvant appeler à l'aide. Il avait réussi à la mener assez loin pour que personne n'ait l'idée de les suivre, et de le déranger par la suite. Cette place était déserte la nuit, seuls quelques trafiquants de drogue, des prostituées, ou des sans-abris passaient ici. Ce soir-là, aucun n'était présent. Elle voulut se dégager de son étreinte, mais son assaillant était bien plus puissant qu'elle, et elle sentait ses forces s'amenuiser.

_Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? supplia la jeune femme

_Un petit cocktail personnel.

**E**lle repensa à la scène dans le bar. Soudain, tout lui parut clair. Il lui avait détourné l'attention, et en avait profité pour verser une drogue dans son verre. L'arrivée d'Ian n'avait fait qu'accélérer les choses. Il avait voulu lui sauver la vie, elle, elle n'avait pas voulu l'écouter. Elle avait laissé sa colère, à la place de sa raison. Ely s'était précipitée droit dans le piège que lui avait préparé son agresseur. Elle s'en voulait, regrettait d'avoir été aussi stupide. Plus personne ne viendrait la sauver désormais.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que je dois le faire, pour prouver ma valeur. Votre odeur est si charnelle, elle m'a attiré jusqu'ici. Et si je ne le fais pas, je…

_Je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça… murmura Ely, qui se battait pour la moindre inspiration

_Je n'ai pas le choix, sinon mon maître ne me pardonnera pas ma faiblesse. J'en suis navré. Je ne suis pas encore habitué à donner la mort comme ça.

**I**l avança vers un coin sombre près de la basilique, pour être à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il se pencha au dessus du cou d'Ely, déglutissant de dégout sachant l'horreur qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Mais l'odeur était si enivrante, qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus retenir son instinct de survie.

_Je ne suis pas assez vieux pour rendre cela confortable, j'ai encore besoin de recourir à quelques méthodes archaïques, je le reconnais. Je dois attendre que le poison fasse son effet, et après je vous garantis que vous ne sentirez plus rien. s'excusa-t-il

**E**ly voulut lui répondre, mais elle n'avait pas assez de souffle. Son agresseur ferma les yeux, et commença à baisser son visage pour donner le baiser mortel à sa victime. Il passa sa langue sur son épiderme pour se délecter de son goût. Au moment où il dévoila ses dents aiguisées comme des lames de rasoir, il entendit un bruit juste derrière lui. Une odeur acre lui emplit les narines, il se retourna aussitôt pour faire face à son assaillant, projetant Ely devant lui comme bouclier. Le mouvement fut tellement rapide, que la jeune femme fut tirée de sa léthargie. Sa vision était trouble mais, elle parvint à reconnaître le couple du bar – Ian, et Gwen. Lui menaçait son assaillant d'une arme de poing, tandis qu'elle restait derrière son compagnon, l'air menaçant. Ely remercia de tout son être cette aide, au point d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Elle aurait voulu leur crier sa joie de les savoir ici, mais son souffle était coupé par l'étreinte bien trop serré de son agresseur.

_Lâche-la immédiatement ! ordonna Ian d'une voix puissante

_Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? Je ne l'ai pas forcée à me suivre, elle est venue d'elle-même. Tu en es témoin archange. J'ai besoin d'elle…

_Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, sang-froid. Relâche cette fille immédiatement, et nous te laisserons repartir. Négocia Gwen d'un ton glacé

_J'ai besoin d'elle ! répéta l'assaillant en la serrant un peu plus contre lui

_Tu n'es pas en position de nous menacer ! vociféra Ian tu es tout seul, contre deux archanges, comment oses-tu penser avoir le dessus sur nous, infâme !

_Vous ne connaissez pas mon maître, oh non… Rien que son nom vous donnerait des frissons dans tout votre corps médiocre. Vous vous croyez tout permis archanges grâce à votre mission, mais sachez que tout ce que vous tentez de sauver, va bientôt radicalement changer. Cette veine illusion de paix va bientôt disparaître pour laisser place à un véritable monde. Je dois la prendre avec moi, sinon, je n'ose imaginer ce que me ferait subir mon maître. Je n'ai pas le choix, il ne me l'a jamais laissé.

**S**ur ces derniers mots, il planta ses crocs dans le cou d'Ely pour la vider de toute vie. La douleur fut si vive qu'Ely retrouva toute sensation dans son corps, mais elle ne pouvait l'utiliser pour se débattre. La vie était en train de quitter son corps, à mesure qu'il prenait des goulées de son sang. L'instant ne dura pas plus d'une seconde, bien que dans ses souvenirs il parut bien plus long pour la jeune femme. Une balle siffla près d'elle, effleurant son agresseur au niveau du cou. Fou de rage, il jeta à terre sa victime et se propulsa vers Ian et Gwen. Ils furent les premiers à riposter. Ian lui tira plusieurs balles au creux de sa poitrine, mais cela n'eut pas l'air de le gêner. Ian proféra un juron, tandis que Gwen jeta des poignards sur le vampire pour le retarder. L'un d'eux se flancha au niveau de son épaule. Le vampire ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter pour le retirer, provoquant une giclée de sang. Il s'approchait de plus en plus d'eux, bien que les balles pleuvent sur lui. Il donna un coup dans le visage d'Ian, le propulsant à plusieurs mètres de lui. Gwen se posta devant lui, sortant deux longs tridents logés dans son dos. Le vampire ne parut pas impressionner par la démonstration de la jeune femme, malgré ses mouvements fluides qui tranchaient l'air. Il s'avança d'un pas décidé vers elle. Sa trop grande confiance en lui le dupa, Gwen esquiva un de ses coups qui finit dans le sol. Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, et trancha d'une de ses lames la pommette de son assaillant. Celui-ci poussa un grognement furieux. Sa plaie bouillonnait comme si de l'acide avait été versé sur l'arme. Furieux, il se releva faisant face à Gwen qui ne semblait pas essoufflée malgré les efforts qu'elle avait dû faire.

**E**ly se redressait comme elle le pouvait, son visage était en sang. Elle avait malheureusement été projetée contre les marches qui surplombaient la basilique. Elle n'osait croire que la scène, qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était vraie. Tout se passa extrêmement vite, le vampire partit d'un côté, bloqua l'attaque de Gwen, et en profita pour lui arracher l'arme de sa main, puis la seconde. Elle tenta de se défendre, en lui donnant un coup de pied magistral en pleine tête. Mais il était plus fort qu'elle, il encaissa le coup, et la propulsa loin de lui. Ian revint vers lui, d'un pas clopinant. Le vampire ne prit pas la peine de lui prêter attention, et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Ely, qui tremblait de peur. Elle voulut se relever en prenant appuie sur les marches, mais ses jambes refusaient de répondre. Elle se hissa comme elle le pouvait le long des marches, néanmoins elle sentit une main l'agripper par la cheville. Elle poussa un cri à en percer les tympans, et essaya vainement de s'accrocher quelque part. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la pierre. Le vampire la tira vers lui sans aucune difficulté, et la souleva du sol d'une seule main par le cou. Un rire roc sortit de sa gorge, son visage déformé. Son regard se porta sur le sang qui couvrait une partie du visage d'Ely, il l'approcha pour en lécher longuement. A ce contact, il se stoppa. Le vampire ressentit une violente douleur. Il relâcha Ely qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. La jeune femme en profita pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre ce monstre et elle. Son visage prit une couleur sordide, son sang affluant de toute part. Il luttait de toutes ses forces pour atteindre son adversaire. Il toisa Ely d'un air agressif, en tentant de s'avancer vers elle.

_Que… Que m'as-tu fait mortelle ? menaça-t-il

**S**on visage se déformât en une grimace qui restera longtemps imprégné les cauchemars d'Ely. Tous ses muscles se crispèrent, et il poussa un cri strident à en réveiller les morts. Il tomba au sol, inerte. Ian et Gwen étaient restés impassibles durant la scène. Jamais ils n'avaient assisté à une telle mort, ils étaient sûrs et certains qu'ils n'en étaient pas responsables. Quant à Ely, elle restait inerte. N'osant pas bouger, de peur qu'il ne revienne à la vie. Un haut le cœur la prit violemment, elle eut juste le temps de se retourner pour vider son estomac sur le parvis de la Basilique. Le bruit attira Ian, et il se dirigea prudemment d'elle. Il attendit quelques minutes, le temps qu'elle finisse de se soulager avant de la soulever et la faire assoir sur les marches. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais la drogue que lui avait administrée le vampire agissait toujours.

_Ne me touchez pas ! s'écria Ely au moment où Ian voulut lui essuyer le sang qui coulait le long de son visage

_C'est fini, vous n'avez plus à avoir peur. Je vous en donne ma parole, vous êtes en sécurité avec nous.

**S**a voix était rassurante aux oreilles d'Ely. Elle était épuisée, vidée de toute énergie après ce qu'elle venait de subir. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. De plus, elle n'avait pas tellement le choix. Elle n'était pas en état pour rentrer chez elle, et il lui avait sauvé la vie. Ian sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, et le posa délicatement sur l'arcade d'Ely qui continuait à saigner. Il émit une légère pression pour ne pas lui faire mal, juste assez pour mettre fin à l'hémorragie. Puis, il s'occupa des blessures près de son cou, il commença à essuyer la plaie, qui commençait déjà à se refermer. Le venin des vampires avait des effets cicatrisants, pour ne laisser aucune trace de leur méfait sur leurs victimes. Gwen s'approcha d'eux après avoir vérifié que le vampire était bien mort. Ely, au bord de l'épuisement, s'était endormie contre l'épaule d'Ian.

_Ca va ? demanda-t-elle froidement

_Elle se remettra, elle a quelques blessures. On doit l'emmener avec nous, on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça.

_Dit donc, tu fais dans le sentimentalisme, ça ne te va pas. Réplica-t-elle ironiquement, ce qui c'est passé ce soir n'est pas normal…

_Je sais.

_Elle nous doit des explications, tu ne crois pas ?

_Elle n'en sait pas plus que nous.

_Ne sois pas aussi catégorique ! Tu as vu comme moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! Il la voulait, elle et personne d'autre!

_Il est trop tôt pour juger ce qu'il s'est passé ou non ! Rentrons maintenant ! opina Ian en se levant, avec Ely dans les bras, pour faire face à Gwen

**E**lle était folle de rage, mais pas assez pour tenir tête à Ian. Il était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'aurait jamais la fin avec lui.

_Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ça ? demanda-t-elle en montrant d'un signe de tête le corps du vampire

_On le prend avec nous.

_Génial, et qui va nettoyer la Volvo après, hein ?

_Fais ce que je te dis !

**G**wen tourna les talons, et souleva sans difficulté le corps du vampire. Elle dévala les marches qui menaient à quelques rues plus bas, tandis qu'Ian ne pouvait se détacher des yeux d'Ely. Son visage était apaisé, malgré les évènements qu'elle venait de subir. Ses cheveux châtains bouclés étaient collés sur son visage à cause du sang séché. Il remit quelques mèches en place. Elle semblait si fragile… si humaine. Il était sûr et certain qu'elle avait sa part de responsabilité dans la mort du vampire. Il était très dur de les abattre, et il crut bien cette nuit ne pas y parvenir. Mais elle, elle l'avait fait… Comment avait-elle pu faire ? La voix stridente de Gwen le tira de ses réflexions. Il la rejoignit en bas, sans cesser d'y penser.

* * *

Bonsoir,

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir souvent sur ce site ces derniers mois à cause de mes études.

J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira, on entre véritablement dans le côté fantastique de l'histoire. Laissez-moi vos avis dessus, pour que je puisse m'améliorer pour les prochains chapitres.

Je remercie vivement les personnes qui suivent mon histoire, malgré mon retard accablant. JE vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre, qui arrivera bien plus vite que celui-là ;D


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : **

**Captivité**

* * *

**E**ly sortit doucement de sa torpeur. Un violent mal de crâne survint, l'obligeant à rester immobile. Elle se souvenait vaguement de la soirée de la veille. Un restaurant, lui vint premièrement à l'esprit. Marion les avait emmenées, un restaurant indien succulent. Ely avait raffolé de leur poulet, servi avec un excellent riz basmati. Le patron leur avait même offert le dessert par galanterie, une spécialité indienne qu'il n'avait pas voulu nous révéler. Elles avaient passé une bonne partie de la soirée à se remémorer leurs années du secondaire à Athènes. Ensuite, elles étaient parties dans un bar près du Sacré Cœur, à quelques rues du lieu où elles avaient mangé, où il y avait une ambiance bien particulière. A chacune de leur soirée, elles finissaient par s'y rendre, n'ayant trouvé nulle part d'aussi bon mojito. Ely se souvint vaguement d'une petite dispute avec Marion et Laura, à propos des hommes, elle n'avait eu aucun sens à ses yeux. Mais peu importe, elle avait fini par se retrouver toute seule au bar, et de s'être faite accoster par un homme. Un flash traversa son esprit, elle se vit avec lui dans une rue sombre. Il l'avait bloquée contre un mur, ses paroles raisonnaient encore dans son crâne. Tout était allé très vite à partir de ce moment. Ses souvenirs étaient totalement incohérents, elle ne voulait pas y croire. Ely tentait de se rassurer en se disant que la drogue que lui avait donnée son agresseur, lui avait provoquée ces illusions. Les vampires ne pouvaient pas exister, ils étaient le fruit de l'imagination d'auteurs, et cinéastes. Personne ne l'avait mordu au cou, tout n'était qu'un mauvais trip. Elle tenta de bouger les membres de son corps. Ils répondaient tous à ses appels, avec plus ou moins de difficultés. Ils étaient engourdies, douloureux. Elle bougea ses mains sur le drap qui recouvrait le lit. Elle sût aussitôt qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. La peur la saisit, mais où pouvait-elle bien se trouver ? A l'hôpital ? Ce qui était tout à fait probable après ce qu'elle venait de traverser. Marion et Laura avaient dû s'inquiéter pour elle, et partir à sa recherche. Ely espérait de tout son cœur qu'elles étaient arrivées à temps que les choses aillent plus loin, même si ses douleurs réduisaient considérablement ces parts de chance. Elle prit une longue et profonde inspiration, et usa de toutes ses forces pour soulever ses paupières. La lumière éblouissante aggrava ses maux de tête. Toute la pièce était floue. Après plusieurs efforts, elle put distinguer une grande pièce blanche, ressemblant étrangement une chambre d'hôpital. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Finalement, quelqu'un l'avait trouvée. Elle n'avait pas la force de tourner la tête pour en découvrir un peu plus sur le lieu où elle se trouvait. Son réveil lui avait beaucoup coûté en énergie, et sa tête la faisait atrocement souffrir. Elle déglutit difficilement, la bouche pâteuse comme si elle avait trop bu la veille. Elle plissa les sourcils, et sentit sa peau tiré à ce mouvement. Elle réussit à soulever son bras avec beaucoup de peine, la mâchoire crispée pour outrepasser au-delà de la douleur. Du bout des doigts, je sentis plusieurs points de sutures, ainsi qu'une plaie.

_Je ne vous conseille pas d'y toucher. Dit une voix venant du couloir

**S**urprise, Ely tourna un peu trop vite la tête. Une vive douleur lui foudroya le crâne. Elle ferma les yeux, et porta une main sur son front pour tenter de faire passer la douleur. Des pas s'approchèrent de son lit, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir la personne. Les mains qui touchèrent son bras étaient rugueuses, et semblaient viriles. Elle était persuadée de faire face à un homme, plutôt âgé.

**I**nspirez profondément, le mal de tête s'atténuera.

Elle suivit son conseil, remplissant à bloc mes poumons. Au bout de quelques minutes, la douleur commença à s'amoindrir. Malgré son expérience, il n'était jamais facile de se mettre à la place du patient. Le personnel avait beau leur dire les gestes à faire, il ne ressentait jamais la même chose. Les mouvements d'Ely étaient un peu plus amples, et moins douloureux.

_Je vous ai augmenté la dose de morphine. Vous allez un peu avoir la tête qui tourne, mais vous vous sentirez mieux.

_Oui, je sais. Je me sens déjà un peu mieux. Où est-ce que je suis ?

**E**ly rouvrit doucement ses paupières, et tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur. Ses soupçons furent confirmés. L'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés devait avoir un peu plus de 50 ans. Des rides profondes marquaient son front, ainsi que ses joues. De grands yeux ambrés perçaient son visage, illuminé par son sourire. Une petite barbe naissait au creux de ses joues. Une masse de cheveux gris recouvraient son crâne, il était rare de voir un homme de cet âge en avoir autant. Il était pas plus grand qu'Ely, et possédait néanmoins un physique d'athlète, le genre d'homme qui continue à s'entretenir malgré les années. Ely eut l'étrange impression qu'il irradiait, telle une lumière. Elle ferma les yeux, et les rouvrit, pensant que la morphine jouait sur son cerveau. Cette réaction tira un sourire au vieil homme.

_Dans un centre privé. On vous a retrouvés inconsciente dans la rue. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance cette nuit. Vous vous souvenez de ce qui c'est passé ?

**L**a jeune femme préféra porter son attention sur le mur opposé pour ne pas montrer sa gêne.

_Vaguement. J'ai des sortes de flashs… C'est assez troublant.

_La mémoire va vous revenir, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous avez subi un choc au niveau de la tête, vous vous êtes ouvert l'arcade droite. J'ai dû vous recoudre, vous cinq points de sutures. Je n'ai rien vu d'autres d'inquiétants.

**L**e visage d'Ely s'empourpra, et instinctivement elle souleva les draps. Elle n'était vêtue que d'une chemise d'hôpital, un peu légère.

_Où sont passés mes vêtements ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander

_Heu… Je suis navrée mais, je ne pense pas que vous pourrez les remettre. Nous avons dû les découper pour vous vérifier que vous n'aviez pas d'autres blessures. Nous sommes allés au plus vite.

_Quoi ? Vous savez combien coûtait ses vêtements ? hurla Ely, folle de rage

_Vous préfériez qu'on vous laisse mourir dans vos beaux vêtements, ou qu'on vous sauve la vie ?

**E**ly voulut répondre, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il avait raison sur toute la ligne, elle qui avait tant l'habitude de tenir ce genre de discours à ses patients ! Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, tout ça n'avait aucun sens pour elle. Les souvenirs étaient trop confus dans sa tête, elle ne parvenait pas à les mettre dans un ordre correct. Soudain, elle se souvint d'une sensation, une sensation très douloureuse. Instinctivement, elle porta une main sur son épaule. Elle ne sentit rien, mais mit cela sur le compte de la morphine.

_Vous dites que vous n'avez trouvé aucune autre blessure importante à part mon arcade ?

_Non, pourquoi ? sollicita le médecin, soudainement captivé par la question d'Ely

_Je sais que ça peut paraître stupide, mais je crois que mon agresseur m'a mordu au niveau du cou.

_Comment ça ?

_J'ai eu une sorte de flash avant de me réveiller. Il… Il me maintenait contre le mur, en me disant toute ces choses étranges.

_Quelles choses ? me coupa-t-il

_Qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'il devait le faire pour prouver sa valeur… C'est assez confus. Mais ça a quelle importance ?

_Continuez ? dit-il en prenant place sur le bord de mon lit

_Il s'est approché de mon cou, je ne pouvais pas me défendre. La drogue m'avait complètement paralysée. Et l'instant d'après, il m'a utilisé comme bouclier, je ne sais plus pourquoi, et il m'a plantée ses dents dans le cou. La douleur était à la limite du supportable. Vous êtes sûr de n'avoir rien vu ? Il doit y avoir une trace, c'est pas possible.

_Je n'ai rien vu de tel.

_Quel médecin êtes-vous pour ne pas écouter votre patient ? s'obstina Ely

**E**lle avait toujours eu le don pour tomber sur les incapables. Ely le foudroya du regard, ce qui convaincu apparemment le vieil homme. Il repoussa ses cheveux en arrière, et tira le bout de sa chemise pour dénuder son épaule. Il l'examina pendant plusieurs minutes minutieusement. Il fit la même chose avec l'autre épaule, avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme, l'air satisfait.

_Vous n'avez absolument rien mademoiselle.

_Je vous assure que si ! Je l'ai senti, je ne suis pas folle.

_Certaines drogues peuvent provoquer des hallucinations.

**E**ly se prit la tête dans ses mains, son mal de tête avait repris en puissance malgré la morphine. Une personne héla le vieil homme dans le couloir, cette voix n'était pas étrangère à Ely, mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre un visage dessus. Le vieil homme s'excusa auprès de la jeune femme, et sortit de la pièce d'un pas assuré. La jeune femme en profita pour examiner l'endroit où elle se trouvait. La chambre n'était pas conventionnelle, vu les moulures au plafond et l'arc des fenêtres, l'immeuble était ancien. Les diverses lumières à l'extérieur indiquaient qu'il se situait en ville. Les phares des voitures qui passaient dans la rue, éclairaient par intermittence la pièce. Les murs n'étaient pas totalement blancs, mais composés de vieilles pierres, comme étaient faites les anciennes maisons. Néanmoins, la salle était équipée du meilleur matériel médical du moment. Les voix commençaient à s'échauffer à l'extérieur, Ely savait qu'elle en était le centre. Un bruit sourd résonna dans la salle, comme si quelqu'un venait de frapper le mur violement. La peur monta en Ely, elle devait absolument sortir d'ici. Elle avait une perfusion intraveineuse au niveau du coude gauche, reliée à divers poches d'antibiotiques, ainsi qu'à une seringue automatique de morphine. Elle attendit quelques minutes, le temps que les choses se calment dans le couloir. Elle vit le vieil homme passé, son visage avait perdu tout sourire. Elle entendit le bruit de pas, partant dans la direction opposée. C'était le moment ou jamais. Elle trouva un chariot de premiers soins près de son lit.

**A**vec difficulté, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit. Le spectacle qu'offraient ses jambes n'était pas joli, elles étaient recouvertes de bleus. Sa cheville droite virait quasiment au noire. Le sol était gelé sous la plante de ses pieds. Elle attrapa d'une main le chariot et la ramena près d'elle. Elle avait fait un nombre incalculable cette procédure, Ely savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle commença par défaire les tuyaux reliés aux poches, et à la morphine, puis elle appliqua une compresse sur la perfusion avec sa main droite – par chance, elle était droitière. Tout en maintenant une bonne pression, elle fit glisser hors de son coude la perfusion délicatement. Elle replia son coude sur lui, pour éviter une petite hémorragie. Ely retira d'un geste les sondes collées à son corps, branchées au moniteur pour mesurer ses constantes. D'un geste prudent, elle se leva de son lit, gardant un appui sur son lit. Apparemment, ses jambes la maintenaient correctement. Elle avança d'un pas hésitant, mais elle perdit l'équilibre, tombant sur le chariot de soins. Sa chute lui réveilla toutes ses douleurs, estompées par la morphine. Ely serra des dents pour éviter de crier, mais tout le monde avait dû entendre le bruit de sa chute. Malgré cela, elle continua son avancé. Elle se servit du chariot pour la rapprocher le plus possible du mur, où elle se laissa glisser dessus. Par chance, les pierres dessinées dessus permettaient à la jeune femme d'y avoir un bon appui. Elle continua comme ça jusqu'à la porte. Ses jambes retrouvaient peu à peu leur motricité à force de marcher, mais Ely avait encore besoin de se maintenir sur quelque chose. Elle parvint à atteindre le couloir, il était sombre et étroit. Aucun moyen de savoir par où était la sortie. Ely allait devoir faire confiance aveuglement à son instinct si elle voulait sortir de là. Elle tourna à droite, où elle avançait doucement, ayant peur que ses jambes la lâchent à tout moment. Le cœur battant, elle continuait à marcher le long de ce couloir interminable.

**D**es gouttes de sueur perlaient le long de son front, et l'aveuglaient par moment. L'effet de la morphine commençait à se dissiper, ses articulations la faisaient de nouveau souffrir, et son mal de tête refaisait surface. Ely puisait dans des ressources qui lui étaient encore inconnues. Si elle avait été en meilleure forme, et moins esquintée, cette distance ne l'aurait quasiment pas épuisée, mais là elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle finit par apercevoir une cage d'escalier un peu plus loin. A cette vue, elle sentit ses muscles regagner une nouvelle énergie, au point de s'éloigner du mur. Elle accéléra la cadence de ses pas, un peu trop vite pour ses jambes, encore meurtries. Ses pieds s'entremêlèrent entre eux, et la jeune femme perdit l'équilibre. Elle s'attendit à tomber de tout son poids sur le sol, mais deux bras venaient de la rattraper dans son vol.

_Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

**C**ette voix… C'était celle de tout à l'heure. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui. Par elle ne sait quelle lumière, son visage était baigné dans une lumière tamisée. Ce fut le flash qu'elle attendait, le détail qui lui permettrait de tout remettre en place. Les images reprenaient leur place exacte chronologiquement : leur rencontre en début de matinée, puis l'épisode du bar où il s'était fait passer pour son petit-ami, et pour finir son agression. Elle savait désormais qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, ou que tout ce qu'elle avait vu n'était un des effets de la drogue. Tout était vrai. De stupeur, elle lâcha prise, et tomba sur le sol, les fesses les premières. Ian n'avait pas eu le temps de la rattraper de nouveau, trop surpris de la voir. Ely ne parvenait à y croire, ou plutôt ne voulait pas. Mais cela n'était pas le moment d'en débattre, elle devait quitter cet endroit. Elle prit appuie sur le mur pour se relever, sous le regard ébahi d'Ian, et continua son chemin vers les escaliers.

_Où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ?

_Ca ne vous regarde pas. Répondit Ely, la mâchoire crispée

_Très bien. Dit-il en prenant appui le dos contre le mur

**I**l avait repris son assurance habituelle. Il prit une cigarette qu'il avait coincée au dessus de son oreille, et l'alluma. Il était impressionné par la détermination de cette femme. Elle ne reculait devant rien quand elle avait une idée en tête. Mais la voir dans cet état désastreux le perturbait plus qu'il ne désirait. Les vampires n'avaient jamais eu la réputation de bon samaritain, mais il était rare qu'ils s'acharnent autant sur leur victime, surtout en présence d'archanges. Ely tomba à nouveau le tirant de ses pensées. Il se pencha près d'elle. Ses membres tremblaient à cause de l'effort qu'ils avaient fourni à force de l'avoir porter jusque là. Ses yeux étaient cachés par quelques mèches de ses cheveux, mais il savait qu'elle était en train de le fusiller du regard.

_Je crois vous avoir déjà dit que c'était mauvais. Déclara-t-elle

**I**an sourit en l'entendant, elle lui avait tiré le même discours dans la matinée. Des bruits venant du couloir lui firent reprendre un ton plus sérieux. Tandis que le visage d'Ely se décomposa en le voyant. Elle n'avait pas fait autant d'efforts pour en finir là. Elle s'appuya de nouveau sur le mur, mais ses jambes refusèrent de la soulever.

_Ils sont à votre recherche.

_Je ne veux pas y retourner

Ian était partagé entre son devoir envers les siens, et la leur remettre, et son désir de la protéger. Néanmoins, il voulait à tout prix savoir ce qui c'était passé quelques heures auparavant, et elle était la seule à avoir la réponse. Il lui suffit d'un millième de seconde pour prendre sa décision. Ely haletait sur le sol, essayant de récupérer comme elle le pouvait. Ian passa son bras sous les jambes de la jeune femme, et la souleva du sol.

_Non, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'offusqua Ely, en se débattant

_Vous voulez partir d'ici, ou non ?

_Je peux…

**I**l ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase en s'engouffrant dans la pièce, par laquelle il était apparu. Il ferma derrière lui la porte d'un coup pied. Il traversa la chambre jusqu'à une sorte de placard. Il l'ouvrit d'une main, et y déposa délicatement Ely dedans.

_J'espère bien que vous n'avez pas l'idée de m'enfermer dedans, hein ?

_Vous devrez vous en contenter !

**S**ur ces paroles, il ferma la porte. Elle commença à taper sur la porte pour qu'il vienne lui rouvrir, mais elle stoppa tout mouvement où la porte de la chambre se mit à trembler violement. Ely pouvait assister à la scène étant donné que les portes étaient adaptées comme des stores vénitiens. Personne ne pouvait la voir, à sa différence. Elle porta une main devant sa bouche pour cacher sa respiration, au moment où Ian vint ouvrir la porte. Le vieil homme était en arrière, accompagné de deux créatures étranges. Elles ressemblaient de loin à un être humain, malgré leur peau grise, mais en y voyant de plus près, leurs yeux étaient étrangement bridés, cachant un iris jaune transpercé verticalement par un trait noir. De profondes cicatrices en forme de V parcouraient leur front. D'autres traces semblables entaillaient leurs joues. Ely cherchait vainement où pouvait se trouvait leu nez, lorsqu'elle remarqua deux petites fentes qui faisaient office de narines. Ils ne possédaient pas de lèvres, laissant à la vue de tous leurs dents pointues, aiguisées. Leur crâne était dépourvu de cheveux, luisant à la lumière. Les monstres ne portaient que comme vêtements un morceau de tissus partant de ses deux épaules, coincés dans une sorte de pagne autour de la taille. Leurs bras musclés, ainsi que leur torse étaient laissés à l'air libre. Leurs mains étaient grandes et puissantes, elles pourraient sans aucune difficultés majeures écrasées le crâne d'un adulte. De plus, elles étaient armées de longues griffes. Leurs jambes étaient tout autant musclées, lui permettant de couvrir de longues distances rapidement. Une odeur nauséabonde dégageait de leurs corps, donnant à Ely des maux de cœur. Ces monstres étaient le genre d'être qu'il ne fallait jamais rencontrer au cours de sa vie, au risque d'encourir la mort. Le vieil homme s'approcha d'Ian, qui ne prêtait aucune attention à ces gardes du corps.

_L'humaine s'est échappée. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait pu aller loin dans son état. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard ? le questionna-t-il en examinant la pièce du regard

_Non. Elle sait des choses sur nous ?

_J'ai réussi à semer la confusion dans son esprit, mais on n'est jamais assez prudent. Elle a été témoin de la scène… continua-t-il en entrant dans la pièce

_Victime. Rectifia Ian en le suivant des yeux

_Victime si tu veux. Mais elle se posait beaucoup de questions. Je ne sais pas ce que lui avait donné le vampire – ce qui est étrange comme attitude – mais elle avait oublié certains détails sur son agression. Néanmoins, elle s'en rappelait de certains, comme lorsqu'il l'a mordu. C'est assez étonnant, habituellement, ils oublient tous ce moment. Pas elle. Cette situation est étrange, tu ne trouves pas ?

**A** la fin de sa phrase, le vieil homme passa près du placard où était cachée Ely. Elle se colla un peu plus contre la paroi pour se dissimuler sous son regard drastique. Elle alla même jusqu'à cesser de respirer, ce qui était la meilleure des solutions en raison de l'odeur que dégageait les deux monstres.

_Je ne crois pas qu'il avait l'intention de la tuer cette nuit, tout du moins pas immédiatement. Il en avait besoin.

_Intéressant, ce que tu viens de me révéler. Ceci demande réflexion. Il est bien tard pour s'y mettre maintenant. Je ne me suis pas aperçu de l'heure qu'il était, tu dois te reposer après ce qui c'est passé. Je suis navré de t'avoir dérangé Ian. Déclara-t-il quelque peu déçu de n'avoir rien trouvé ici, et se rapprochant de la porte, Nous avons tous besoin de repos après cette journée agitée.

_Comment ça ? demanda aussitôt Ian

_Des questions diplomatiques. Certains remettent en cause l'existence de la zone neutre. Bien entendu, ceux sont qui n'ont pas vécus les années tourmentées, où la guerre faisait rage. Ils ne savent pas le nombre d'entres nous sont tombés à cause de ces rivalités absurdes. Je vais essayer de retrouver cette jeune femme, elle doit être perdue à l'heure où on parle. Cette batisse est un véritable labyrinthe quand on ne la connaît pas !

**L**e vieil homme sortit de la pièce, après avoir salué Ian de la tête. Ely eut l'impression qu'une des créatures avait le regard rivé sur elle. Elle rapprocha ses jambes contre sa poitrine, pour se cacher un peu plus. Mais Ian ferma la porte derrière eux, les laissant plus que tous les deux dans la pièce. Il attendit quelques minutes, interminables pour la jeune femme, pour venir la libérer. Le visage d'Ely avait étrangement palie.

_Les toilettes… murmura-t-elle

_Pardon ?

_J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes immédiatement ! s'obstina-t-elle

**I**an ne prit pas plus de temps à réfléchir, et haussa des épaules. Il aida Ely à se relever, qui tenait un peu plus en équilibre, et l'amena dans la salle bain. Une fois dans la pièce, elle se précipita vers les toilettes pour se vider l'estomac. L'odeur des créatures avait été insupportable pour elle. Néanmoins, elle était parvenue à se contrôler, pour éviter de se faire repérer. Préférant garder un œil sur elle, Ian ne referma pas la porte derrière elle, et prit appui sur le chambranle de celle-ci. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle finisse de se soulager. Il savait ce qui l'avait rendue, en général, elles avaient ce genre d'effets sur les personnes. Il avait eu la même réaction qu'elle, la première fois qu'il les avait vues. Au moment où elle se sentit mieux, Ely sortit sa tête de la cuvette des WC, et se laissa aller contre le mur, les paupières clauses. La fraîcheur qu'il dégageait lui fit un bien fou, après ce qu'elle venait de vivre, toutefois elle attendait des réponses que seul Ian pouvait lui donner. Elle baissa son visage, et se concentra sur autre chose que lui, la façon dont il la regardait, la mettait bien trop mal à l'aise.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

_Vous les avez vu ? demanda-t-il surpris

_Ils passent difficilement inaperçus. répliqua Ely sur un ton narquois

_Les humains ne peuvent pas les voir normalement, ils en n'ont pas la capacité.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que je ne suis pas humaine ? s'emporta la jeune femme face au ton indifférent qu'il employait

_C'est une possibilité à prendre en compte.

**E**ly fit les yeux ronds, elle divaguait forcément. Elle s'accrochait à l'idée que rien n'était réel. Elle ferma les yeux, et pressa ses poings contre ses tempes. Elle murmurait des prières que sa mère lui avait apprise quand elle était petite. Ian se rapprocha d'elle, et prit appui sur ses genoux. Il lui prit ses mains, malgré la réticence de la jeune femme. Ses yeux étaient brouillés par les larmes.

_Ce n'est qu'une supposition, comme tant d'autres.

_Qu'est-ce que je suis alors ? posa-t-elle comme question, la voix tremblante

_La soirée a été assez mouvementée comme ça, vous ne croyez pas ?

_Je me sens tellement fatiguée…

_Vous avez été agressée, en plus d'être droguée. Votre corps a subi de grands dommages cette nuit, vous avez besoin de repos. Je vais vous ramener chez vous.

**I**an se releva, et prit Ely pour l'aider à se relever. Elle s'agrippa à son bras du mieux qu'elle pouvait, ses jambes la tenaient avec beaucoup de mal sur le sol. Ne voulant pas non paraître faible aux yeux d'Ian, elle lâcha l'appui qu'il lui proposait, retrouvant un semblant d'équilibre grâce aux objets qui l'entourait. Ian haussa des épaules, après tout, elle faisait ce qu'elle veut. Il se dirigea vers le lit, où gisait une veste en cuire. Il la prit, et la jeta sur ses épaules. D'une main, il attrapa aussi un trousseau de clé sur la table de nuit, tandis qu'Ely rentrait dans la pièce. Elle profita du fait qu'il lui tournait le dos, pour admirer la musculature de son dos. Il était vraiment bien bâti, juste avant qu'il ne mette sa veste, elle avait pu voir les muscles de son dos se dessiner à travers son t-shirt. Il se tourna vers elle, la surprenant sur le fait. Elle cacha son mal à l'aise en levant un sourcil. Ian esquissa un petit sourire imperceptible, et se rapprocha de la fenêtre. Un grincement désagréable emplit la pièce, suivi d'un petit courant d'air frais, ce qui fit rappeler la tenue que portait la jeune femme. Ian avait déjà une jambe sur le balcon en ferraille, où donnait la fenêtre, lorsqu'Ely l'interpella.

_Vous rêvez ou quoi ? Il est hors de question de passer par là !

_A moins que vous voulez traverser le manoir, c'est le chemin le plus rapide et sûr pour vous.

_Non, vous ne m'avez pas compris du tout. Je ne sors pas d'ici, c'est tout.

_Pourquoi ?

_Comme si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, je porte uniquement une chemise d'hôpital !

_Et en quoi c'est mon problème ?

_Vous le faites exprès ou quoi ? s'emporta Ely en plantant ses points sur ses hanches, je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde est une vue imprenable sur mes fesses !

**U**n sourire espiègle traversa le visage d'Ian, tenta d'imaginer la situation. Il rentra de nouveau dans la chambre, et s'approcha d'Ely, de façon à ce qu'elle soit coincée entre le mur et lui. La jeune femme fut prise de court. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de soutenir son regard, qui en disait long, bien trop pour elle. Il posa un bras au dessus d'elle, contre le chambranle de la porte.

_Ca vous gêne à ce point ? demanda-t-il en laissant darder son regarder sur les courbes de la jeune femme

_Oui, c'est une question de fierté.

**I**an secoua la tête, ne la comprenant pas véritablement la jeune femme. Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle. Ely cessa de respirer en voyant la distance qui les séparait se réduire à vu d'œil, mais il passa à côté d'elle pour prendre un jean et une chemise qui trainait à côté.

_Je pense que ça fera l'affaire. Gwen ne laissa jamais d'affaires ici quand il le faut Dit-il en les lui tendant

**L**a dernière phrase, il l'avait murmuré dans sa barbe, de sorte qu'Ely ne puisse l'entendre, mais ce fut raté.

_Mouai, c'est déjà mieux que ça. souffla Ely en prenant les vêtements, et tournez-vous le temps que je me change.

**I**l se retourna, en retenant un rire mesquin. Une fois qu'elle se fut assuré qu'il ne la regardait pas, Ely défit les nœuds qui tenaient sa chemise au niveau du cou, et au milieu du dos. Elle la laissa tomber par terre, et enfila le jean et la chemise. Ces vêtements étaient trois fois trop grands pour elle, mais elle devait faire avec. Elle roula les manches de la chemise au dessus de ses coudes. Elle parvint à coincer comme elle le pouvait le jean, pour qu'il ne lui tombe pas au niveau des genoux. L'absence de sous-vêtements la gênait énormément. A aucun moment la jeune femme ne s'était pas aperçue que son corps se reflétait dans la fenêtre, juste en face d'Ian. Il n'avait perdu aucune goutte du spectacle qui c'était offert à ses yeux. Elle lui tapa sur l'épaule pour le prévenir qu'elle avait fini. Il s'avança vers la lucarne, et passa de l'autre côté. Ely était encore fragile, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à le rejoindre. Cependant, Ely s'arrêta au moment de passer la seconde jambe. Ian soupira d'impatience.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? réplica-t-il sèchement

_Mes affaires. Je ne peux pas partir sans !

_Je vous les ramènerai, si ça peut vous rassurer. On doit y aller, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever.

_Non ! accentua-t-elle

_Et vous savez peut-être où elles sont, hein ? Je commence vraiment à regretter de vous avoir sorti de là, vous êtes pire qu'un boulet !

_Premièrement, je vous interdis de me traiter comme ça ! Et deuxièmement, sans mes affaires, je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi. Donc, c'est à vous de voir, soit vous m'aidez à les récupérer, soit vous laissez à la rue ! A vous de choisir.

**L**a mâchoire crispée, Ian bouscula Ely et s'engouffra une seconde fois dans la chambre. Il la poussa contre le mur, mais plus violement que tout à l'heure.

_Restez-là, j'en ai pour cinq minutes. Compris ?

_Vous rêvez ou quoi ? Je viens avec vous ! Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec les affaires d'un autre.

Ian frappa le mur de son poing, qui vibra. Ely sentit la peur l'envahir, il était bien plus fort qu'elle le croyait, mais elle continua à soutenir son regard pour avoir gain de cause. Il finit par céder, et l'attrapa par le bras. Il ouvrit la porte, et après avoir vérifié qu'il était vide, il s'avança dans le couloir. Ely ne disait rien, bien qu'elle ait l'impression qu'il allait lui arracher le bras à un moment donné, à force de le serrer comme ça. Ils marchaient vite, parcourant les couloirs au milles et une courbe. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'être passée par là, mais elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la salle où elle avait été installée. Celle-ci était vide par chance. Ian lâcha Ely.

_On n'a que très peu de temps alors faites au plus vite ! lui ordonna-t-il en surveillant l'allée

**E**ly ne se fit pas prier, et fouilla la pièce, aussi vite que ses forces lui permettaient. Par chance, elle retrouva les lambeaux des vêtements qu'elle portait la veille. Il était impossible de réparer les dégâts. Son attitude était peu être ridicule, mais une larme coula du coin de son œil en voyant le carnage. Néanmoins, ses sous-vêtements étaient eux encore dans un bon état. Elle les fourra dans la poche du jean d'Ian. Peut-être qu'il la laissera les mettre avant de partir, ce qui serait étonnant. Elle continua à fouiller le même endroit, une intuition lui disait que le reste ne se trouvait pas loin. Bingo ! Son sac était là, comme la dernière fois où elle l'avait pu le tenir dans ses mains. Elle l'ouvrit en vitesse pour s'assurer qu'il ne manquait rien. Tout y était, les clés de son appartement, son porte-monnaie – complet –, son portable, son I-pod, et les accessoires indispensables à toute femme. Elle se tourna vers Ian pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, mais il se trouvait déjà devant elle. Il se jeta sur Ely, et l'attira vers une pièce à côté qui communiquait avec la chambre. Ely n'avait pas remarqué l'existence de cette porte la dernière fois. Ian la plaqua contre lui, dos au mur. Une de ses mains bâillonnait la jeune femme, pour ne pas dévoiler leur présence. Heureusement, Ian avait eu le bon réflexe de fermer l'armoire où Ely avait retrouvé ses affaires, et d'éteindre la lumière. Rien ne pouvait trahir leur présence. Ely avait du mal à respirer à cause d'Ian, mais aussi car elle ne savait pas ce qui avait valu une telle précipitation. Elle entendit des bruits de pas dans la pièce d'à côté, ainsi que le cliquetis d'armes qu'on posait au sol. Un trait de lumière apparût sous leur porte. Ian s'en écarta d'un pas, et tenta de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le mur.

_Je m'en doutais, elle est revenue ici. Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle ait été seule.

**E**ly se pétrifia, c'était la voix du vieil homme. Il ne cesserait donc pas de la laisser ? Les pas se rapprochèrent un peu plus. Ian était de plus en plus tendu, s'il se faisait prendre avec elle, il aurait à subir sa colère. La discrétion restait leur dernière arme… avec un peu de chance aussi. Il sentait le pou d'Ely s'accélérer sous mes doigts, une sensation étrange se répandit en lui à ce contact. Il voulait la rassurer, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il était bien trop préoccupé par ce qui se passait à côté. Les conversations continuaient, dérivant sur un sujet dont Ian n'avait jamais entendu parler.

_Ses affaires personnelles ont disparu. Continua le vieil homme

_Vous me décevez.

_Elle est plus forte que nous le croyons. Nous ne répéterons pas la même erreur, je vous en fais la promesse.

_Mais en attendant, elle peut se trouver n'importe où. Comment allez-vous faire pour la retrouver ?

_Ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour en discuter. Retournons à mon bureau, il y a toujours des oreilles tendues par ici.

**L**e second homme ne répondit pas, mais le bruit des pas indiqua qu'ils quittaient la pièce tous les deux. Pendant de longues minutes, Ian et Ely restèrent dans cette position, bien que le trait de lumière sous la porte ait disparu. Ely s'était calmée, et se doutait d'avoir été le centre de la discussion qu'ils avaient pu entendre sans le vouloir. Pourquoi elle ? Sa vie avait basculé en seulement une nuit. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, ni en quoi elle devait croire. Ian défit leur étreinte, et posa une main contre la porte en fermant les yeux. Ely ne posa aucune question face au comportement bizarre de son compagnon, mais préféra se masser les bras pour faire passer la douleur.

_La voie est libre. Dit-il

* * *

Voici la suite. Je vous la mets avant mes partiels.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est important pour la suite de l'histoire pour que je puisse m'améliorer. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée et à bientôt ;D


End file.
